


Inmarcesible

by misseuri



Category: offgun
Genre: 19th Century, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Boys' Love, Classics, Destiny, Drama, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseuri/pseuds/misseuri
Summary: Renz Aragon, a 4th year Scholar student In Political Science where his grades is failing in one of his boring subject and now to pass his Failing Subject he was given a Special Task where his life will Change in a Glimpse.He needs to Find the Real Reason why He traveled at the year of 1891 and To Complete his Mission.However in the middle of his Re-Search he will Encounter a Guy who'll change his beliefs in life,but what gonna happen if some feelings Grow? Take note His A Boy! And that's Forbidden in 19th Century, how will they face the Circumstances?An Unexpected Journey and Unexpected Love Stort
Relationships: Arm Weerayut Chansook/Alice Alysaya Tsoi, Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Kudos: 7





	Inmarcesible

**Author's Note:**

> Ito ang aking kauna unahan na Storia kung Saan magsusulat ako sa Tema ng 19th Century. Matagal na akong na inspired sa panunulat ni Binibining Mia at kahit kulang sa Kaalaman ay gagawin ko lahat ng makakaya ko upang maging maayos ang daloy ng Kwento, Hindi ako isang propesyonal na manunulat at nangangarap lang din na maging manunulat sa Hinaharap
> 
> Nais kong magsulat ng Storia tungkol sa dalawang lalaki na mag iibigan sa Panahon ng 19th Century kung saan sagrado ang pagmamahalan ng Parehas ang Kasarian Paano nga ba nila haharapin ito?
> 
> Lubos akong umaasa na sana'y masamahan niyo ko sa aking Pagsusulat hanggang sa huling kabanata
> 
> Nagpapasalamat,  
> Miss Euridite.
> 
> PS: This is a work of Fiction. Names, Characters, Business, Places, Events and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or used in fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual person, living or dead or actual events is purely coincidental

"1892 ang taon ng maitatag ni Ginoong Andre Bonifacio ang KKK o mas kilala bilang Kataastaasan, Kagagalang galang Katipunang anak ng bayan laban sa mga Español na nanakop at nang api sa ating mga Filipinos" Ani ni Ms. Hermosa ang matandang dalagang menopause na guro ni Renz sa Subject na Philippines History

Unti unti itong naglakad palapit sa Kaibigan ni Renz na si Christian na halos makatulog na ngunit na alimpungatan dahil sa Terror nilang Guro

"Mr. Aquino bukod sa inaantok ka sa klase ko ano ang mga natutunan mo?" Sarkista nitong ani

"P-po"

"GIVE ME THE DEFINITION OF LA SOLIDARIDAD!" At napatayo ng diretso si Christian dahil sa takot sa guro maging dahilan kung bakit magsitawanan ang mga kaklase nila

"S-soliridad is a S-spanish w-word a-and t-the m-meaning of it i-is Solidarity or S-sympathy" Biglang kumunot ang Noo ng guro nila

"ANONG TINGIN MO SAKIN HINDI KO ALAM ANG MEANING WHAT I MEAN IS THE DEFINITION OF SOLIDARIDAD WHERE DID IT CAME FROM!!! Isa pang maling sagot mag drodrop out kana Mr. AQUINO! "

"I-in o-order to help a-achieve its goals, t-the P-propaganda M-movement put up its o-own n-newspaper, called La S-solidaridad. T-thhe S-soli, a-as the r-reformists f-fondly c-called t-their o-official organ, c-came out once e-every two weeks. The first issue saw print was published on November 15, 1895."and he suddenly gulped hoping that he answered it right 

"You may Sit down Mr. Aquino, Mr. Hernandez who was The first Editor of Solidaridad?" tanong nito Kay Simon

"G-Graciano L-lopez?" 

"WHAT!?" 

"Ginoong G-graciano L-lopez J-jaena ma'am" 

"Sit Down" at tatalikod na sana siya ng may mapansin siyang bulto na naka yuko at nakahalumbaba sa kinauupuan nito, at ng mapag tanto na si Renz ito ay agad agad nitong kinuha ang Quaderno ng isa sa mga estudyante at walang ano ano ay hinampas sa Ulo ni Renz na natutulog

"ARAY KO GAGO SINONG NANGHAMPAS SAKI----H-hi m-ma'am h-heheh" 

Biglang nag si tawanan ang mga kaklase ni Renz dahil sa inasta ng binata "QUIET KUNG AYAW NIYONG PAG RECITE-IN KO KAYO!" Dahilan magsitanguhan ang mga estudyante

"WALA KA NG GUNAWA KUNG HINDI ANG MATULOG NG MATULOG SA KLASE KO LORENZ ARAGON HINDI KAPA NADALA LAST WEEK NA NAPAPUNTA KA PA NG DISCIPLINARY OFFICE ANONG BALAK MO MAGING TAMBAYAN IYON!?" Ani nito habang naka pameywang

"H-hindi n-naman po maam kayo naman stress nanaman sige kayo tatanda ka---

Napatigil si Renz sa Nais niyang sabihin ng Bigla nitong hampasin ang lamesa niya

"MR. LORENZ ARAGON TALAGANG PIKON NA PIKON NA AKO SAYONG BATA KA! GIVE ME THE REASON WHY FILIPINOS ESTABLISHED KKK AGAINST SPANIARDS AND WHO ACKNOWLEDGED AS THE FIRST PRESIDENT IN THE PHILIPPINES!" 

"Ma'am sabi ko naman sayo Renz nalang! Ang bantot kayang pakinggan ng Lorenz galing pa sa mga ninuno namin ang pangalan nayun tsk, isa lang naman ang dahilan kung naitatag yang KKK nayan dahil yung mga bwisit na Kastila nayan ay sinakop tayo at ginawang tanga, at Si Andres Bonifacio ang Unang Tinanghal na President dahil siya ang nagtatag ng KKK! Easy Ma'am!"

"Mr.Lorenz Aragon..." 

"Renz po ma'am Renz" Pagtatama nito

"DROP OUT!" 

"shit" 

"MA'AM PARANG AWA NIYO NAPO WAG NIYO PO KO IDROP OUT KAWAWA ANG FUTURE KO SIGE KAYO MA'AM KAPAG PINAGDROP OUT NIYOKO BABALIK NANAMAN AKO TAPOS MAKIKITA NIYO NANAMAN YUNG GWAPO KONG MUKA---Oh well may advantage still - - MA'AM!" Kasalukuyang naka luhod si Renz at nagmamakaawa sa guro niya 

"Tumayo ka diyan aragon lintik kang bata ka pinagtitinginan tayo!" ani nito at tila nahihiya dahil sa inaasta ng binata

Ngunit hindi ito nakinig at niyakap nito ang mga binti ng guro upang tumayo ang mga balahibo nito 

Umiling si Renz "NO MA'AM HANGGAT HINDI MO AKO BINIBIGYAN NG CHANCE HINDI MA'AM WAG NIYOKO IDROP OUT!" 

"Pagbigyan Mo na yang Si Renz Ms. Hermosa mabait naman yan makulit lang" ani ng Isang Guro na ka vibes ni Renz, Kaya't nag Ok sign dito si Renz at napatawa na lang ang guro na ito dahil sa inasta ng Binata

Napabuntong hininga ang guro at tila hinimas himas nito ang kaniyang ilong dahil sa inasta nito

"Mr. Aragon tumayo ka diyan kung ayaw mong tuluyan ma drop out" dahil sa sinabi ng guro ay hindi nag dalawang isip si Renz na tumayo at ngumiti ng malaki, tiningnan siya ng kaniyang guro at napaikot nalang ng mata

"Follow me!" at lumakad, kaya't sinundan na lang niya ang guro

Hindi nag tagal ay dumating sila Sa Faculty room at umupo ang guro sa kaniyang Lamesa at kumuha ng Isang papel at nagsulat

Habang si Renz naman ay piniling manahimik dahil baka mag bago ang isip ng guro niya kapag pinairal niya ang Kaingayan niya, yari siya pag nagkataon

Pagkalipas ng 3 minuto ay inabot ng guro niya ang isang papel kay Renz at tinanggap ito ng binata 

"Ano to ma'am?" inosente nitong ani

"within 3 day gusto ko I report mo ang lahat ng ni Lecture ko, naka sulat sa papel nayan ang mga nararapat mong gawin. Kung paano nga ba nagsiklab ang Laban sa pagitan ng mga pilipino labas sa Kastila, nais ko rin malaman kung ano ang naging buhay ng mga sambayanan nung mga panahong hawak sila sa kamay and most important is you're not required to Use Internet on your Research " Ani ni to dahilan upang manlaki ang mga mata ni Renz

"Ma'am s-seryoso p-po kayo?" at bigla siyang tinaasan ng kilay ng guro

"Kailan pa ako hindi naging seryoso Mr. Lorenz Aragon?" dahilan upang bumusangot muka ni Renz

"Renz nga sabe kulet, nevermind" bulong niyang aniya

"May sinasabi ka ba Mr. Aragon?" 

"NAKU WALA PO MA'AM ANG SABI KO GODBLESS AT GOODLUCK SAKIN!" She looked at him weirdly but decided to ignore him

"Ok then, mag review kadin dahil may Exam sa Friday" Dagdag na ani nito

"ANO!!!??" 

Imagine Renz Dellima Una mag rereport siya at kailangan niyang alamin ang nangyari noon, pangalawa di siya required na gumamit ng Internet at Pangatlo may Exam sila sa biyernes! Walangjo naman oh! 

"AISH! mamatay ako sa Philippine History nato! Bakit ba kasi kailangan pang pag aralan eh nakalipas nanaman to bwisit naman oh!" at isinubsub ni Renz ang Kaniyang Ulo sa Lamesa at sinabunutan ang sarili

Isang araw na ang nakakalipas ngunit hanggabg ngayon ay wala padin maisip si Renz dahil bukod sa nakakatulog siya wala siyang maintindihan

Yes, Isang Scholar si Renz matalino naman siya sa lahat ng subject but History! Ewan ba niya kung bakit ang hina ng utak niya sa history kung siguro nagkaroon ng History sa Entrance Exam nila hindi siya makakatanggap ng Scholarship 

"HAHAHAHAHA YAN KASI SLEEP PA MORE!" Pang aasar ni Christian

"Bakit parang ikaw din naman ah halos makatulog ka na kung di lang lumapit si Ma'am diba bagsak ka na din" ani ni Simon Dahilan para batukan ni Renz si Christian 

"Gago lakas mong mang asar ikaw din naman pala" at napa peace sign nalang ito

"Hoy Renz, sigurado ka bang kaya mo talaga ang project nayan mag isa?" Tanong ni Simon

"Gago anong tingin mo sakin? Bobo? Kaya yan tsatsambahan ko lang" 

" Concern lang naman ako, alam mo naman yang si Ma'am ang tulis ng utak non halos tanda niya na ang nilalaman ng Internet kaya walang nagagawa ang iba kung hindi mag tsaga sa Library" 

"I doubt it!" Mayabang na ani ni Renz

"Tignan natin" natatawang ani ni Christian at nagsitawanan si Christian at Simon, at napa poker face nalang si Renz

NAGLALAKAD na si Renz patungo sa Dorm niya dahil inabot siya ng gabi sa Kaka research para sa kaniyang peoject dahil ang ending din niya ay sa Library mukang naging epektibo kasi pananakot nina Simon

"Tsk bakit ba kasi ako pa napaling Mag-report diko naman kasalanan if Boring ang Lecture niya, kaasar!" at biglang sinipa ni Renz ang lata dahilan upang tamaan ang isang matanda upang umungol ito sa sakit

Agad agad namang lumapit dito si Renz Upang alalayan ito

"Nako Lola hindi ko po sinasadya hindi ko po kasi alam na may tao po" pag papaumanhin nito 

"Jusmiyo kang bata ka pasalamat ka at hindi ako natamaan sa ulo edi nag kabukol ako!?" (Mae Godji) 

'ngekk' 

"Hehe oo nga po" pagsasang ayon naman ni Renz "Lola gabing gabi na po bakit kayo nandito sa labas baka mapahamak po kayo" nag aalalang ani ni Renz

Kahit may pag ka makulit si Renz malapit ang loob niya sa mga matatanda dahil may isang matanda ang malapit sa puso niya at tinuring niya itong bilang isang Ina

"Ako'y tila naliligaw, at hindi ko mabatid kung nasaan ako" ani ng matanda

"Saan ba dapat kayo pupunta? Baka matulungan ko po kayo" pag aalok niya ng tulong

"Napaka layong lugar ang aking pinagmulan at malayong lugar din ang aking patutunguhan" Makahulugang nitong ani

"Hehe... Weird" 

"ikaw ano ang iying sadya at malalim na ang gabi nasa labas ka pa" tanong sa kaniya ng matanda

"Ah yun ba? Nag research kasi ako para sa Subject namin na History tsk wala naman akong masyadong alam don, ewan ko ba kung bakit kailangan pang pag aralan yung nakaraan, eh nakaraan na ngayun eh" Nagrereklamong ani nito

"Ginoo mag ingat ka sa iyong mga sinasabi sapagkat baka iyong pagsisihan. Hindi mo alam ang dinanas na hirap ng mga pinuno natin para ipaglaban ang karapatan ng ating bansa. Dugo't pawis at buhay nila ang tinaya" naka kunot nitong ani

Renz just snorted, tsk ano nga bang aasahan niya malamang sasabihin talaga sakaniya yung mga nakakatanda at napa iling na lang ang binata

Ngunit may biglang idea pumasok sa isip niya

"Lola maari mo ba akong Tulungan sa aking Project! Kailangan ko talaga kasi mapasa yun or else babagsak ako" pag mamakaawa niya rito at tiningan siya nito bigla ng matalas ngunit hindi nag pa apekto rito ang binata

"Ano ang iyong nais na imungkahi?" 

"H-huh mungkahi?... Anongang meaning non!? Suggest ba kamo po? Nais ko kasing malaman yung mga nagung buhay ng mga pinuno natin kung anong hirap dinanas nila sa kamay ng mga kastila, Research Purpose lang heheh" 

"Ikaw ba ay sigurado sa iyong nais sapagkat wala ng atrasan ito kapag nasimulan mo na ang iyong Mission" 

Biglang kumunot ang noo ni Renz dahil sa sinabi ng Matanda, na we-weirduhan man ay sumang ayon na lang ito sa matanda

'Pwede bang matawag na Mission ang Project? Alam ko malalim na term ang mission tsk! Bahala na nga' 

"Isa lang ang aking babala, huwag na huwag kang iibig sa kahit sino man, sapagkat maaring masakatan ka at maging dahilan upang ikaw ay mabigo saiyong mission at hindi na muling makabalik pa saiyong panahon" Makahulugang nito ani

'Hanudaw? Umibig? Bakit may apo ba siyang maganda na magtututor sakin tsk baka siya pa mainlove sakin weird naman nito' 

"Hehehe doncha worry lola, hindi ko naman jojowain ang apo niyo, isang araw lang naman ako magpapaturo para sa Project ko, apo niyo ang sabihan niyo kasi hindi naman sa pagmamayabaang medyo habulin ako ng chick's" at hinamas himas nito ang ang baba maging dahilan upang mapa iling ang matanda 

"Basta sinabihan kita, tara na humayo ako'y iyong sundan" 

"H-ha now na? Pero----lola san kayo pupunta!?"

nagulat na lang si Renz ng biglang deretso nakatayo amg matanda at walang ano ano ay tumakbo ito sa loob ng kagubatan na ngayon lang napansin ni Renz dahil sa pagkaka alam niya wala namang malapit na Gubat sa UST. 

Wala man nagawa si Renz kundi sundan ang matanda kahit na nagulat siya sa matanda dahil para itong Dalaga sa liksi nang pagkatakbo

Ngunit habang papalayo ng papalayo ang kanilang nilalakbay ay siyang unting unting pag kawala ng matanda at pagkadilim ng lugar

Hindi iyon pinag tuunan ng pansin ni Renz sa pagkat nag aalala talaga siya ng husto

Dahil sa pagod ay napa pikit ng mata si Renz at napahawak siya sa kaniyang mga tuhod dahil bukod sa pagod siya ay wala pa siyang tanghalian dahil kinapos siya sa budget niya at kinakailangan niyang mag withdraw 

Hinihingal man ay hindi na dinaing ni Renz ang pagod sapagkat nais niyang mahanap ang matanda kaya minulat niya ang mga mata at handa ng tumakbo ngunit tila tumigil ang kaniyang Mundo at naistatwa ang buo niyang katawan

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Renz kung bakit ang Madilim na gubat ay biglang naging maliwanag at nag karoon ng madaming tao na mga naka suot ng Baro't saya ang mga kababaihan habang ang mga kalalakihan ay naka suot ng Tsino Kamison, Mahabang Pantalon at Malaking Sumbrelo

Habang may mga gawa sa Kahoy na mga bahay at mga Kalesang dumadaan sa Kalsada

"W-what the fuck!?" 

Tila hindi parin maipaliwanag ni Renz ang Kaniyang nararamdaman sa pagkat para siyang nasisiraan ng ulo sa mga pangyayari

'Fuck hindi naman ako nag drodroga ah, pero bakit parang nababaliw ako sa mga nakikita ko?' 

Habang abala sa pagmamasid Si Renz sa paligid niya may isang Binata ang tumatakbo sa kaniyang kinaroroonan at ito'y pawis na pawis at pagod mula sa pagkakatakbo

"G-ginoo Lorenzo hinahanap na po kayo ng inyong ina dahil dumating na ang inyong ama mula sa Cavite kasama ang inyong Bunsong kapatid at nanabik na po silang makita kayo ngunit nagagalit na po ang Donya sapagkat nawawala po kayo sainyong Silid" Mahaba ni tong Ani

"W-what are y-you talking about!" Kunot nuong aji nito

"P-po" at bigla itong tumungo "I-ipagpaumanhin niyo po ginoo ngunit a-ako po ay isa sa mga trabahador niyo k-kaya't hindi p-po ako n-nakaka intindi ng a-anumang lengwahe" 

"M-maari m-mo bang sabihin sa akin kung anong Araw ngayon" tumingin sa kaniya yung lalaki na parang nagtataka pero pinili na lang nitong huwag pansinin

"M-marso 26 p-po ginoo" 

"I-i m-mean arghh.... Anong taon?" 

"Ahm taong 1891 po Ginoo" 

Dahil sa sinabi ng binata tila unting unti nahilo at hindi niya matanggap kung anong sinabi niya, napahawak siya sa kaniyang noo 

"N-nagbibiro ka ba?" Sarkastikong ani niya

"H-hindi po g-ginoo at w-wala po akong karapatan u-upang makipag biruan sainyo" nakatungo padin nitong ani

Dahil sa sobrang stress sa pangyayari ay biglang nandilim ang paningin ni Renz at nawalan siya ng Malay sa gitna ng Kalsada upang mataranta ang mga tao

"GINOONG LORENZO!" ang huling katatagan na narinig ni Renz bago siya tuluyan ng malay. 

'Isa lang ang malinaw... Ang simpleng project na hinihingi niyang tulong sa matandang nakausap niya ay dinala siya sa panahon ng mga ninuno upang maranasan niya ang buhay na dinanas ng mga pilipino sa kamay ng mga kastila.... At dito niya sisimulan ang Mission niya, ngunit ano nga ba ang mission niya? '


End file.
